


Mail Call

by PeroxidePirate



Series: Things [2]
Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel delivers the mail. It's not her favorite job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Call

“Mail's here,” Kel said, and Owen scrambled from his seat. Kel grinned, passing him a handful of envelopes. Like all of his letters, these would be from his betrothed, Margarry of Cavall. Kel still couldn't get used to knowing her friend was marrying into Lord Wyldon's family, but it was obvious that Owen and Margarry loved each other. Kel pushed down the wistful sigh that threatened to escape her lips, and went in search of Neal: he, too, had a packet of letters from his betrothed.

Other women got the poetry, and the declarations of love. She got to hear them complain about mud in their teeth.


End file.
